The present invention relates to a method of detecting parked vehicles.
Finding a free parking space (i.e. a free parking bay) can be laborious and time consuming in large parking space zones, in particular in large corporate car parks having several hundred or even several thousand parking spaces, due to the large area over which such parking spaces extend.
There is therefore an interest in knowing the occupation status of parking bays and of communicating it to users of the parking space zones where possible.
In addition, parking bays within the parking space zone may be reserved for specific user groups. Such user groups can, for example, be persons with a disability, older persons, drives of electric cars or—in the case of corporate car parks—members of management. Checking whether only authorized persons have parked in the parking bays assigned them can require the constant use of parking attendants, whereby the monitoring of parking authorizations can likewise be laborious and expensive.